Salut, petite sœur
by Zed-3 Et
Summary: Où une petite fille trouve une lettre de son frère.


_Salut, petite sœur._

 _Surtout, ne t'inquiète pas de ne plus me trouver. Mon départ s'est décidé à la dernière minute et je n'ai pas pu te prévenir._

 _J'ai trouvé une nouvelle idée et, bientôt, je serai riche. Mais j'ai enfin compris quelque chose : mes plans ne peuvent pas se réaliser sur Taris. On y manque d'opportunités. C'est cette maudite planète toute entière qui est en cause ! Mais maintenant, tout va changer._

 _Aujourd'hui, je quitte Taris avec Lena. Je vais partir voyager dans la galaxie. L'infini de l'univers s'offre enfin à moi, comme je l'avais souhaité. Je dois cependant avouer ne suis pas aussi heureux que je l'aurais cru. J'aurais aimé que tu viennes avec nous, vois-tu. Je le voulais vraiment._

 _Seulement, Lena s'y est opposée. Elle ne voulait pas que tu nous colles. Étant donné que c'est elle qui va nous payer les billets pour la navette, je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui dire non. Je suis réellement, sincèrement et profondément désolé pour cela. J'espère que tu me pardonneras de ne pas t'avoir défendu aussi bien que j'aurais dû le faire, mais comprends-moi ! Il s'agissait de la chance de ma vie, je me devais de la saisir !_

 _Je sais que ce que je te dis sur Lena doit te donner envie de la haïr, mais ne la juge pas trop vite, ma petite sœur chérie._

 _Lena n'est pas méchante, mais elle te connaît mal. Elle pense que tu es inutile, une simple bouche à nourrir supplémentaire. Elle ne comprend pas que tu es... bien plus que cela._

 _Mais quand nous aurons fait fortune et qu'elle n'aura plus à constamment s'inquiéter d'argent, je suis sûr qu'elle sera plus gentille avec toi, et que vous vous entendrez à merveille._

 _Je te laisse donc sur Taris pour l'instant, sous la garde de Gadon et des Beks. Mais je te promets de revenir te chercher une fois que je serai riche. Oui, je reviendrai te chercher et on quittera ce trou à rats pour s'installer sur une vraie planète, comme Coruscant ou Alderaan – une de ces planètes huppées où il fait bon vivre._

 _J'ai foi en cet avenir, et je te demande d'avoir, toi aussi, foi en ton grand frère qui t'aime._

 _Griff_

La disparition d'un être cher est un bouleversement difficile à accepter. Ce sont les premiers mots que Gadon prononce après qu'elle a lu la lettre.

Mais la petite Twi'lek ne l'accepte pas.

Elle refuse de croire que Griff ne reviendra pas.

Elle conteste le fait qu'il l'ait abandonnée.

Elle nie la responsabilité de Griff, et préfère croire que c'est Lena qui l'a manipulé pour le pousser à partir.

Cette garce de Lena... Après tout, il est tellement plus simple pour la jeune fille de rendre quelqu'un d'autre responsable de ses malheurs.

Elle pense que Lena a poussé Griff à partir sans sa sœur et, après tout, il l'a dit lui-même dans sa lettre.

Elle se dit que la petite amie de son frère est obnubilée par l'argent, un monstre d'avarice souhaitant s'enrichir aux dépens de gens bien tels que Griff.

Elle songe que cette nymphette frivole et coquette est la cause de tout.

Malgré tout, la vie continue.

Elle apprend à dissimuler sa peine sous un masque de bonne humeur.

Elle apprend à cacher son chagrin sous une expression gouailleuse.

Et elle apprend à camoufler sa peur derrière un voile de gaieté.

Car elle a peur, même si elle ne veut l'avouer à personne – et surtout pas à elle-même.

Peur que Gadon ait raison.

Peur que tout le monde ait raison.

Peur que Griff l'oublie.

Peur que son grand frère adoré ne revienne jamais la chercher.

Et surtout, surtout, une autre peur la tenaille, la dévore de l'intérieur. La peur que Lena ne soit pour rien dans le départ de Griff. La peur que son frère l'ait réellement abandonnée sur Taris.

Alors elle se cache d'autant plus derrière sa bonne humeur, sa gouaille et sa gaieté.

Elle se construit une carapace et dissimule ses pensées. Elle s'érige une prison dorée dans laquelle nul ne peut entrer, une cage fermée à double tour où personne ne peut voir la petite fille qui pleure.

Et elle peaufine son masque pour sembler être un enfant normal. Elle plaisante, blague, rit, badine, joue, s'amuse. Comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge. À une différence près, toutefois.

Ses jeux à elle sont tous potentiellement mortels.

Elle pourrait mourir quand elle s'exerce avec les blasters de Zaerdra sans surveillance.

Elle pourrait mourir quand elle provoque quotidiennement des Vulkars à la cantina.

Elle pourrait mourir quand elle excite l'agressivité des hommes de l'Échange dans le seul but de "s'amuser".

Elle pourrait mourir quand elle s'aventure seule dans la Ville Souterraine parmi les Rakghouls.

Mais une seule personne réalise à quel point elle souffre du départ de Griff.

Gadon voit bien qu'elle est malheureuse. Il tente de la réconforter, elle tente de le rassurer, ils échouent tous les deux.

Le vieil homme voudrait aider sa petite protégée. Il souhaite la protéger, tant du monde extérieur que d'elle-même.

Pour avoir lui-même été blessé jusque dans son cœur, il comprend et compatit à la douleur que ressent la jeune Twi'lek.

Il aimerait soulager sa peine, la soutenir dans ses tentatives de se reconstruire sans son frère. Malheureusement, il se heurte continuellement au refus de la principale intéressée.

Gadon se rend compte que seul le temps pourra guérir celle qui est comme sa fille.

Mais il craint que du temps, l'adolescente n'en ait plus assez.

Chaque jour qui passe, son comportement devient plus autodestructeur. C'est une véritable course contre la mort que la jeune fille a commencé.

Pour l'instant, elle distance encore son adversaire, mais elle n'a qu'une courte avance.

Et à douze ans, on s'essouffle vite.

C'est alors qu'elle fait une rencontre pour le moins inattendue : trois brutes du gang des Vulkars et une sorte d'immense singe, qui – elle l'apprendra plus tard – se nomme Zaalbar, réunis dans une sombre ruelle.

Bien que Mission Vao l'ignore encore, son destin vient de changer.


End file.
